Presently, in a parking lot, drivers must waste so much time, energy and fuel finding an unoccupied parking space. This is most undesirable for clients of all shopping complexes. Thus, this system of computerized on-line detection of any available unoccupied parking spaces is invented to help minimizing the time for finding a parking space and the unnecessary waste of the fuel. There are presently, only the inventions that help the driver to park properly in an available parking space in a parking lot using sensors either visual or audible (U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,907), infrared or laser transmitting devices (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,177,479 and 6,531,966) to detect the distance between the car and other objects to avoid hitting the car against a wall of a garage or any other cars or objects, thus avoid any possible damage. None yet has been invented as of this present invention which are apparatus and method of finding any unoccupied spaces available at a certain moment in a parking lot to help directing a driver to such a space with no need to spend too much of his time and effort.